VECINAS
by ROSSERR
Summary: COTIDIANIDAD


**CAPITULO I: **VECINAS

**10:00 AM**

Mudanzas…maletas…desorden….incomodidad….solo pensar lo que me espera en este comienzo, me hace desesperar y arrepentirme…..mi rutina como se le pueda llamar, es el orden total. Si la felicidad y un compañero, implican tanto desorden….mejor hubiese pensado antes de actuar…..a favor…..nuevos ingresos

Un comienzo, nuevas experiencias….al lado del Hombre de mi Vida. Un hombre fuerte pelinegro, caballeroso y gentil, que si tiene paciencia para soportar mis ataques de locura…jejeje Quien soy yo? Una mujer joven castaña, delicada, delgada y un poco energética, por no decir nula. Juntos? Formamos una buena coyunta, mas divertida que nada, gracias a el. Si, esa seria la descripción perfecta para nosotros dos…..

Cuantos años nos acompañan? Diría que un año, ya que no cuentan los de salida, solo los de noviazgo, si no me equivoco? Como empezó? Sentimiento juvenil e impulsivo. Por lo menos he sabido cuidarme…no pretendo traer otro desorden a mi día a día….

Lo positivo? Ambos con buen estatus económico, un lindo apartamento, buena zona y módicos muebles. Familiares, que nos cuidan desde otros estados….edades? 28 Años tengo y mi novio 30 Años, jóvenes como verán…..

Aquí viene….bueno me despido. Deséenme suerte en esta nueva idea. Por cierto, no se si mencione….nos estamos mudando porque decidimos vivir juntos, aprovechando favorables inversiones. Hasta luego…..

Mi amor, todo bien por tu lado?

Si cariño, arreglo de cuarto en cuarto. Como vas con la sala y la cocina?

No pensé fuera tan fácil, estoy por terminar

Sabes como me gusta todo no? Después paso por tu lado

Jajajajaja claro mi vida! Espero tu lo hagas mejor sino sufrirás las consecuencias

Ah si? Y cuales son esas?

Pues cosquillas!

Que?! No no no esperaaaa….

Jajajajajaja

…**.horas mas tarde…..**

**6:00 PM**

Si que se ha hecho largo esto de mudarse….

Quieres descansar?

No bebe, imagina cuanto no debemos hacer mañana y vamos a dejar que todo se nos acumule?

A mi me interesa tu comodidad amor, voy a la cocina a buscarte una bebida para que te refresques

Gracias…..

Te traigo algo de picar?

Como te provoque….

Bien, dame unos minutos

Luego de un corto beso, solo vi como la figura de mi novio se alejaba…para después de unos suspiros, escuchar el sonar de un timbre…..mi puerta por supuesto

Ahora que….¿?

Vas tu?

Dale, ya me asomo

Quien será, que estará molestando a estas horas. Es que acaso no saben los horarios….para visitas...

Si….

Buenas Noches Vecina! Disculpe la hora! Es que acabo de llegar del trabajo y mi pareja me informo de ustedes!

Oh….

Cualquier cosa que necesiten estamos a la orden! Gustosa les presento el edificio, son muy amables todos!

Gracias….gracias

Poco era lo que podía articular, ante tanta energía y belleza en estas horas….una mujer joven pelirroja, que irradiaba luz como un Sol mañanero….no se le veía ni gota de cansancio, al contrario me llenaba a mi de energía con solo respirar su perfume tan fresco….

Quien es cariño?

¿?...la vecina…

Mucho gusto caballero!

Un gusto a usted señorita…..que la trae por acá?

Pues! Le decía a su esposa, que mi pareja me acaba de mencionar su llegada al edificio. Y quise, prestarme para cualquier ayuda!

Que amabilidad, gracias

No soy tu esposa y….gracias igual

Lo siento! No lo sabia…..

Jajaja no te preocupes amiga, ella tiene su carácter

Bueno, ya debemos seguir en lo nuestro mi amor. Otra cosa amiga?

No…no! Al contrario, me retiro para no seguir molestando. Un placer!

Lo mismo para nosotros. Descansen

…..

Cerrando esa puerta…..solo pude suspirar…..pero no de cansancio o molestia, sino de tanta energía y belleza en un instante….si que se me hacia curiosa….

Tu si que eres única bebe…...

Oh si….disculpa, es que sabes me molestan comentarios de mas

Entiendo, igual Te Amo por como eres

Por eso es que estamos juntos, me soportas…..

Y quien lo diría, nuestra nueva amiga es Lesbiana

¿?¡! Como puedes decir eso?! No seas grosero!

Al instante de escuchar esas palabras….mi corazón dio un volcado tan fuerte, que me lleno de temor por el echo de tener frente a mi lo desconocido…..si…..nunca habia compartido algo o con alguien de esos gustos…

Amor! Que pasa?! No soy yo! Ella misma lo dijo!

Tu eres loco?! En que momento se presento como Lesbiana?!

Es que acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo, tiene Pareja!

Y que tiene que ver?! Acaso tu y yo no lo somos?! No ves lo hermosa que es?! Como alguien así, pensara en esas cosas?!

Respira! Entiende, puedo estar equivocado! Solo que, cuando tu usas el termino Pareja, es abierto! Es decir puede ser novia o novio! Queda la incógnita entiendes?! Sino para ello, dices mi Novia o mi Novio!

…estas equivocado

No lo se….además cual es el problema que sea hermosa, como mencionas? Eso no quita derecho….me sorprende que pienses así….debes estar agotada, es mejor parar por hoy

…..si….eso es….discúlpame

…ven, comamos y veamos un poco de televisión

…te quiero

Tramposa! Disculpa aceptada….

Jejeje

Y así...paso nuestra noche, abrazados, entretenidos con las diferentes programaciones, y lo mas extraño….mas cálida y satisfecha por razón incierta…..

**CAPITULO II: **INOCENCIA

**7:00 AM**

Amanecer…un nuevo día, trabajo por delante. En caso de mi novio, gerente de un Banco y en el mío, dueña de una Tienda de Flores. Coincidencias de la vida, que nos hicieron conocer. Mi Prestamista y único aliado desde mis inicios, claro esta de mencionar, que el echo de estar juntos, no quita responsabilidades, ante pagos….

Voy partiendo Jennifer

Que te vaya muy bien

Con ese desayuno que me has hecho, mas que satisfecho. No me quieres dar algo mas?

No seas bobo Marc! Ve a trabajar! Si que te gusta molestarme!

Jajajaja ok mi amor!

Jum…si que parece un bebe…..me quejaba conmigo misma, por haber tenido semejante gusto, yo, alguien seria y tranquila….esos comportamientos infantiles que siempre tenia conmigo, nunca los entendía. Mas bien, me pregunta seguido como podía tener tan buen humor…se me asemejaba mas a un niño….los cuales me encantan

Pocos minutos pasarían después de mi queja….para yo salir al igual que el, a conquistar un mundo que nos espera día a día….eso si teníamos en común, sobresalir….

…**.en otra parte, un lugar no tan lejano**

Muoooo…que sueñooooo….

El ser humano…como puede trabajar tanto…..ser tan puntual…..detesto tener que pararme temprano…..no entiendo porque me presto ha esto, si bien me conozco…

Se escuchaban para si, pensamientos y quejas de la otra joven aun revuelta en sabanas, nada enérgica. Motivo de su despertar? Aperturar su nuevo local. Sobre que? Cafetín, perfecto para aquellos mañaneros que desde temprano deseen un cálido café y unos cremosos panes

Bueno…..es lo único que me podrá dar mas dinero. Ya los empleados habrán llegado? Que otra cosa me falta?...tendré que ir, a ver si queda algún detalle por fuera. Debo tener paciencia, mi presencia solo serán los primeros días Ale…..

Si…Alexandra mi nombre. Un placer a todos mis queridos lectores! Me iré a duchar y vestir!

…**..minutos mas tarde…**

Lista! Activa! Ya de salida al local!

Muy animada llegaba a mi destino, para percatarme que todo era casi perfecto, ordenado, limpio, hasta atractivo…..pero le hacia falta color…..un poco de vida…..como obtenerlo?

Que hare ahora?...que me falta?

Señora Ale, si busca una idea. Que le parece adornar la entrada, ventanas y mesas con pequeñas flores?

Oh? Licenciada Buen Día….usted cree que sirva de algo?

Me parece que son bellas y a parte dan frescura, muchos se sentirán cómodos con entrar

Toda la razón! Y donde podría ubicarlas?!

No muy lejos de aquí, como a seis cuadras, hay un local exclusivo para. Y dicen por ahí, que son los mejores en calidad y variedad

Enserio?! Bueno ya vengo, mas tarde estamos hablando!

…**..**

**Floristería **

Todo listo por acá….ahora solo esperar que el día se complete. Unas cuantas ventas serán suficientes por hoy. No quiero ni trabajar….

El humor o mal humor en este caso, eran mi etiqueta…..por alguna razón, desde muy joven no he entendido ese instinto de responder a todo y a todos con desdén…..si, hablo para mi misma como si fuera un animal irracional….lo poco amable que conozco de mi, lo ha podido sacar mi novio y nadie mas….mi lugar favorito este almacén, hermoso en belleza y paz…..

BUENOS DIAS! HAY ALGUIEN!

¿?¡!

Al escuchar esos gritos provenir de la entrada, retumbantes…que voz tan fuerte! Es como si la tuviera al lado…..dios…..quien será?! No tiene modales acaso?

BUENASSS!

Pero que pasa! Quien!….es…..?

Oh!...

Ella?...otra vez esa pelirroja….sin poder hacer mucho con mi cuerpo y boca…..solo opte por estar callada…..no sabia que tenia esa mujer…..me daba tanta paz y llenura…..que me bastaba con escucharla…..

Pero si eres tu! Como estas?!

…..bien

Cuéntame eres dueña de esto?! O trabajas aquí?!

…..no…..dueña

Me alegro por ti! Entonces estoy en perfectas manos!

Je…eso espero

Tienes linda sonrisa! Quien lo diría?!

…

Sonrisa…? Pasaba una y otra vez esa palabra por mi cabeza, yo sonriendo para un extraño? Me estaba era jugando una broma…

Tengo una cafetería! Y…no se que escoger o hacer. Me pongo en tus manos! Confió en ti!

¿?¡!

Por no decirle atrevida…solo pude callar nerviosa ante su agarre, tomaba de mis manos, guiándome a mi por mi propia Tienda, hablando y preguntando por flores…..yo solo podía asentir a su exquisito gusto…

Que te parece lo que hemos escogido?

….para lo que quieres, diría que perfecto

Si verdad! Ya quiero adornar todo! Que hubiese echo sin ti?!

…no exageres, todo lo hiciste tu

Claro que no! Tu me inspiraste a escoger!

Jejejejeje gracias…

…bella

Como…..?

Te digo un secreto, aquí entre nosotras?

…si

No dejes de sonreír, afortunado quien te tiene

….

Bueno me retiro amiga. Un verdadero placer!

Pero…

Me llamo Alexandra

….

Y ahí quede…muda y ansiosa por compartir un poco mas…pensando en ese nombre….Alexandra…..lindo…..bella como una flor…sin percatarme que después de su partida una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios hasta el anochecer…..junto a un humor muy ameno….echo que no paso desapercibido al llegar a mi casa

…**.**

**5:00 PM**

**Casa de Jennifer**

Cariño como te fue en el Banco?

Mi amor te esperaba, llegaste un poco mas temprano

Oh si, quise regresar rápido. Tienes hambre?

Claro, si quieres cocino. Cámbiate

No no déjame a mi, tengo ganas de hacerlo

Ok….

Muy amenamente podía tararear música, mientras hacia una rica cena…..tenia tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. Decía para mi, que era el haber regresado mas temprano y no agotarme como otros días…..

Estas contenta?

Si!

Te fue bien hoy?

Todo normal, solo me cayo bien regresar temprano a casa amor

Pues, entonces deberías hacerlo mas seguido

Y eso porque?

Me encantas como llegas! Hasta mas hermosa te vez!

Tonto!

Ven acá!

Jajajajaja

Mi noche fue tan agradable, que no deje de reír con mi novio, hasta la comida deliciosa estaba…..de ahora en adelante no trabajaría tanto. Quiero vivir así…

**CAPITULO III: **ADVERTENCIA

**7:00 AM**

Mis energías del día de ayer, solo habían bajado un poco, luego de un placido sueño. No hicimos mas que jugar y quedar dormidos de cansancio….tenia tiempo que no me divertía como niña y madrugaba por….ahora solo me queda llevar acabo el mismo paso de ayer. Pensaba para mi contenta, tengo por fin la formula

Vida, ya estas lista?

Si Marc, déjame cierre todo

Te he dicho que me dejes hacerlo yo

No seas necio! Yo lo hago!

En nuestra pelea matutina, no éramos conscientes de la existencia de otra figura cerca de la puerta de la casa, observando como jugábamos con las llaves…..riendo de nuestro actuar

Dame acá!

Malcriada!

Y tu fastidioso!

Jajajajajajaja

¿?¡!

Si que se llevan bien ustedes dos!

…..

Es ella la necia, siempre lo mismo

Así que eres toda una niña! Jajajaja

Jennifer…

Como?

Su nombre es Jennifer, un placer. El mío es Marc

Que lindos nombres! El mío es Ale, amigo

No esta mal tu nombre amiga, escuchaste mi amor?

Es Alexandra! Su nombre! Grábatelo bien y llámala de esa manera

La conoces?!

Jajajaja si amigo, ella me ayudo a decorar ayer mi local

…..no digas esas cosas tonta

…

Por favor! No seas humilde Jen! Sabes que tienes buenos gustos!

No tanto como tu….Ale

Así que, estaban divirtiéndose ayer y no me invitaron

¿?¡!

Como crees Marc! Si esa mujer solo se divierte contigo

Espero…

Te pondrás celoso?!

Debería?

Habría que preguntárselo a la Vecina

….

Sin saber que pasaba…tenia a dos figuras pendientes de lo que diría, no entendía el cambio de ambiente, ni mucho menos que tenia que ver con todo esto…..suficiente era la extraña sensacion que generaba en mi, escuchar mi nombre tan informal de sus labios….

Que opinas amor?

Yo…..

Respóndele Jen, no creo este de mas aclarar tu posición

Pero que….basta los dos! Son niños acaso?! Marc que te ocurre?! Ella no esta haciendo nada malo!

…..

Te lo dije, nada malo…..

Y tu! Que es eso de Vecina?! Respétame!

…..per….

No te salió tan bien amiga….

Es mas! Marc te vas a de una vez! Y tu corre a tus cosas!

¿?¡!

Me voy!

…..

Wow…..allá va

Siempre me pasa eso con ella…

Que carácter, te felicito

Estoy dispuesto a disculparme…si lo que dice mi novia es cierto, fui algo inmaduro

Te entiendo…..yo hubiese echo lo mismo. Al contrario te digo no mas…..cuídala y valórala

A diario…..lo doy todo, para no perderla…..

Discúlpame de antemano amigo…..me retiro

Vale la advertencia…

**CAPITULO IV: **CONCIENCIA

…**.**

**5:00 PM**

Si que habia sido bastante atareado el día de hoy…..recién llegaba a mi casa y no podía mas que lanzarme a la cama con todo y ropa, para cerrar los ojos. Wow la clientela se enamoro de mi local….

Que gustos tan exquisitos…

Tu tienes gustos exquisitos

Oh? Mi amor estas aquí?

Así es, salí un poco mas temprano…..

Estoy agotada…..no quiero hacer nada. Si que me sirvió el pedirle ayuda a ella

Cariño, eres tu quien tiene los buenos gustos

Como crees…ella también los tiene. Tengo sueño…..

….no deseas salir? O hacer algo?

No….merezco descansar

Ya habían pasado 3 días…desde que la vi. Pensaba para mi, mientras hablaba con Marc…..de que hacer o no esta noche, mis ganas no eran muchas…y el sonar de ese timbre, me ponía peor, de que fuera algún extraño a molestarnos….

Quien será…

Quieres que vaya?

Sea quien sea, deshazte de el educadamente…..

Entendido

Yo me quedara acá….

Después de su retirada, solo pude seguir con los ojos cerrados, queriendo caer en un profundo sueño…..ya me hacia falta tranquilidad…y mi humor estaba desmejorando con los días…..no entendía ni yo misma porque era tan mal Humorada…

…**..entrada**

Buenas….

Como esta vecino? Se acuerda de mi?

Pues claro Alexandra, que te trae por acá?

Nada, solo quise pasar a saludar y proponerles el salir un rato a caminar, o talvez cenar juntos

Sabes bien que por mi lado no es de total agrado…

Estamos de acuerdo, pero quiero saber la opinión de su novia. A parte no se preocupe, estaré acompañada

Acompañada? Novia?

Si que es consciente, porque negarlo entonces. Diría que estoy conociéndola y me agrada, quiero usted sabe, tener con quien quedarme en caso tal me aburra de ella

Por lo menos sabes que es la estabilidad?

Mas de lo que cree, solo que no he tenido su suerte

Lo siento por ti…..pero así quisiera ayudarte, Alexandra esta indispuesta. Llego agotada…..

Que mal…..es mejor dejarla descansar. Bueno yo resuelvo. Muchas gracias. Descansen

Es bueno que seas educada, gracias

Respeto tu presencia Marc, aunque no lo parezca. Aquí la única que decide es ella…..

Búscate a otra…

En eso estoy…..hasta luego

….

…**.cuarto**

Si que tardaste….

Disculpa amor, nos invitaban a cenar y pues rechace como me dijiste….

A cenar?...estoy agotada

Eso dije…..

Amigos tuyos?

No…

Quien entonces?...

Tu la conoces….Alexandra, nuestra vecina

Como?!

Solo escuchar ese nombre, me hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, para levantarme sin cansancio alguno y socorrer a donde se suponía habia estado…..

…**.entrada**

Ale! Espera!...

Al abrir la puerta no habia nadie mas excepto yo….triste solo podía mirar al cielo desde el balcón…que mala educación la de mi parte….molesta estaba conmigo misma, para que llegara otro a cansarme…..

Amor…..

Porque dejaste que se fuera….

Tu me dijiste que…

Si! Se lo que te dije! No me digas nada…..

Disculpa…..

…..discúlpame a mi…..soy la grosera…..

Habrá una próxima…..

….ojala

Y porque no hoy tontuelos?!

¿?¡!

Sin percatarme de su presencia, estaba ese hermosa mujer frente a mi…..brillante como el sol…pero acompañada? De una mujer no menos bella, pero nada igual a su luz…..

Esas caras? Tanto miedo doy?

Como crees?! Es solo que nos agarraste desprevenidos!

….

Bueno por lo menos no soy tan fea jajajajajaja

Quien te dijo eso?! Tu eres hermosa!

…Alexandra….

Je…..que amable vecina…..les presento a mi compañera!

Oh….compañera…..

Así es Jen, te estaba comentando que nos invito a salir junto a su compañera

Marc…no lo sabia….

Pues si, se las presento. Se llama Katherine

Un gusto mi nombre es Marc…..

El gusto es mío

Yo soy Jennifer…..

Veo que hermosa eres, como me han hablado de ti

Quien….habla de mi?

…

Pues si, quieren cenar o beber con nosotros?

Yo…

No sabia, que decir ni hacer…estaba nerviosa. Esa nueva…..me molestaba con su presencia y a su vez me dejaba curiosa….de escuchar mas…

Vamos amor…..me comentabas hace poco que tenias ganas de salir no?

Marc…"que mentira era esa…..porque lo hacia?"

Enserio?! Perfecto! Entonces los esperamos!

¡!¡!

Ok…..

Muda….sin nada que decir, solo pude dejarme perder por el roce de esa mano cálida que tomo mi hombro, para sacarme de mi mundo y entrar en otro mas confuso….. mi novio como cual juguete me hacia caminar adentro…

…**.habitacion…**

Tu quieres…?

…..

Marc…..te pregunto si quieres ir?

Si sabes la respuesta para que preguntas?

Podemos decirle que no….si quieres

Por favor….no me hagas hacer un show como el tuyo de hace poco…..

…..pero…..

Pero que?! No seas ingenua….o es que me quieres ver la cara?

De verdad….no entiendo que esta pasando…

Bien por ella….que te tenga así…..arréglate si quieres verla, sino dime de una vez y la despacho!

Discúlpame…

Oh…..si que eres consciente entonces…..

No…..no….solo siento que te debo una disculpa….

Patrañas…lo importante es que te diviertas

Tu igual…

….

Eso era cierto…..patrañas…mi corazón estaba feliz por la idea de salir…pero mi cabeza daba vueltas…..quejándose…..generando en mi el sentimiento de culpa…

**CAPITULO V: **ENGAÑADOS

**8:00 PM**

…**recorriendo las calles**

Lo tenias previsto….

Tu crees?

Porque otra razón, estarías en nuestra puerta esperando que?

No te mentiré…tu novia…me trae loca…..pero hago lo posible por respetarte

…otras no

Amigo…no la culpes, sabes bien harías lo mismo en su posición….

Yo la amo…lo dudo

Es cuestión de vivir lo mismo…..y saber si tienes la razón. Importa su felicidad no es así?

Si…..

Exacto…te prometo que si me vuelvo una tortura para ella, me retirare. No quiero verla llorar por estar amarrada

Fácil decirlo y difícil hacerlo…sabes que ya lo estas haciendo

Jajajajaja no gano una contigo!

No soy un niño, grábatelo!

Vale puntos la amabilidad no?!

Talvez…..jaja

Jajajajajajaja

A pocos metros observaba como esos dos, fácilmente eran tan amigables entre si…..peleaban como niños y al mismo tiempo se entendían…me preguntaba porque se llevaban tan bien….porque tenia que ser yo la rezagada…..

Oye…..deja de pensar tanto

¿?¡!

Si, he estado todo el tiempo a tu lado. Y no haces mas que suspirar…

Disculpe…..no me percate de su presencia

Ja…..tranquila, cambia esa cara, no crees deberías estar feliz?

Eso quiero…pero algo me lo impide

Tienes en tus manos el destino de dos personas. No crees que, el deber ser, es mostrarte mas fuerte y alegre que ellos?

El destino de dos personas….

Así es, solo debes saber elegir

Pero…si no se que ocurre…o….

No sabes que sientes?

…..

Todos aquí, somos adultos, no crees? Es absurdo que alguno de nosotros te diga que sientes o no, o que esta bien o no

…y que hago con la culpa?

Si sabes la respuesta, porque no definir?

Quiero hacer lo mejor que puedo

Eso es diferente…..

Además, Lo que fácil llega….fácil se va

Chica….

Este sentimiento, pronto acabara y me encargare de que cambie. Todos seremos felices no es así?

¿?¡!

Cuenta conmigo…..

Pobre de esos dos jajajajaja

Dicen que las mujeres somos lo peor….será cierto?

No lo creo jajajajaja

…**.pequeño Bar**

Hemos llegado! Que les parece?

Pues…

No esta mal

Jennifer sabias que les gustaría

Un Bar módico, iluminado, bastante lujoso y con música suave, se podían oler los diferentes sabores de las bebidas a probar…toda una excelente opción, exquisito como a una flor

Que quieren beber?

Jen…..quieres algo suave?

Oh si mi amor…busquen ustedes las bebidas. Que yo ubico los puestos con Katherine

Ok

…**.mesa**

Y cuanto tiempo vas a jugar?

Lo suficiente, para que no pueda escapar

No entiendo, que haces con ese chico?

Digamos me conquisto su noble corazón…

Sabes que lo estas lastimando no?

Si….pero como dejarlo a su suerte?

Dudo que no se consiga ha alguien, es bastante apuesto

Te gusta?

Ya que estamos en confianza, podría decir que me parece atractivo

Y lo es…es un hombre el cual merece ser amado, lo tiene todo

Aunque no fue suficiente contigo?

Conmigo no tiene tantos puntos a favor, pero contigo puede que si los tenga

Me quieres usar como carnada?

Podría decir que es mas un toma y dame. Yo obtengo lo que quiero y tu te das una oportunidad con alguien que si te valore, no crees?

Muy astuta…..

Sigue mi juego compañera

Jajajajajajaja

…**.la barra**

Si que se llevan bien esas dos?

Estoy igual de sorprendida, nos robaron el protagonismo

Por una parte me alegra que no este contigo jajaja

Lo mismo digo jajaja

Que te gusta de ella?

Su inocencia y fuerza….es algo que puedes decir que ya no se ve. Quiero una mujer así, independiente y diferente

Inocencia….

No la tiene?

Podría decir que si….pero hay aspectos en los que no. Todo lo demás, tienes la razón

Interesante. Que opinas de mi amiga?

Sabes bien, no veré a otra

Tranquilo, solo te pregunto si es atractiva o no?

Lo es…..

Eso es bueno, solo queda que veas sus puntos positivos

Como puedes ser tan descarada?

Prefieres que te la quite sin respetarte la cara? Y sin por lo menos dejarte consuelo?

Engreída….

Gracias, me lo dicen mucho

Bueno veremos que pasa, regresemos…

Me parece perfecto

…**.mesa**

Esperaron mucho?!

No no para nada

La pasábamos muy bien

Toma cariño, te pedí tu favorita

Gracias mi amor

…bueno tortolitos, hablen de ustedes

De nosotros?! Marc habla tu!

Mi amor! No seas tan apenada!

Calma chicos! Yo empiezo, como se conocieron?

Nuestros trabajamos nos unieron

….Marc es gerente de un banco y fue el único que vio en mi empeño

Que bien…..

Si que son unidos ustedes dos, no te parece Ale?

Lo mismo pienso Kat, me gustan los noviazgos así

Y ustedes…cuanto tiempo llevan juntas?

…

Kat y yo? Estamos empezando a conocernos. Es dura jajajaja

Así es….

Me alegro entonces por ustedes dos

Gracias Marc

Y yo estoy de acuerdo, Kat es excelente muchacha, a lo que se merece ha alguien que la represente

…..

Mi comentario solo hizo callar a todos, no se imaginaban cuanto disfrutaba de esto, solo podía mirar a Kat, agradeciendo su papel, el cual me llenaba de goce…..no saben con quien se han metido

No sabia eran tan cercanas ustedes dos…

Para nada….apenas nos conocemos. No es así?

Claro! Tu misma no nos presentaste boba!

….

Te salió el tiro por la culata jajajajaja

Marc…estas embriagado?

No mi amor, es solo que me rio de lo bien que lo paso

Pues somos dos! Porque tu pierdes mas que yo!

Idiota….

No te metas conmigo….

Chicos…..Que les parece si caminamos un poco, mientras las acompañamos a su casa?

Tan pronto…..

Ya han pasado 2 horas Ale…no estas agotada?

….

Mi amor quieres regresar?

Bueno creo deberíamos ir pagando

Deja me encargo

Gracias Marc

Jen…..

Como te dije antes Ale, me agrada mucho los 4 juntos

….

Espero tener otra oportunidad, no es así Kat?

Si…

Desde cuando ustedes…..

¿?¿?

Listo amor

Perfecto, las seguimos

Ok….

…**entrada de la casa de Alexandra**

**10:00 PM**

Linda…..

Gracias Ale

Tienes buenos gustos

Siempre me lo dicen, podría darte consejos Marc

Ya vienes tu y tu ego

Quieres pelea?

Te puedo ganar

No creas soy débil

Dios…

Ahí empiezan…

No te humillo, porque eres mujer!

Eres asqueroso! Ven y ponme un dedo encima, para que te arrepientas

Como cual borrachos, estaban esos dos, discutiendo no mas que tonterías…..yo era la que me estaba molestando

Que haremos?

Yo me encargo de los niños….

Luego de ese breve espectáculo, no hice mas que espabilarlos ha ambos con una buena cachetada, para regresar satisfecha a mi hogar, por saber su dirección…..ni un dedo tuviste de mi, ni un beso de despedida en comparación con tu amiga…e imagino como te sientes ahora. Y tu no te alegres mucho tampoco Marc…terminas en la Sala

**CAPITULO VI: **RELACIONES

…**..5 días después**

**Restaurant**

**12:00 PM**

Que le pasa…

Aun tu quejándote?

Es fácil para ti decirlo! Pero no entiendo que paso esa noche y cual es la tontería de no recibirnos mas…

Te explico otra vez?

Cállate! Ya lo se, solo busco otra razón…..no creo haya sido por una simple tomada

Pues te calmas, porque con ese humor, también te dejare sola

….

Ustedes dos parecían niños, si quieres que una mujer como ella te preste atención, deberás ser mejor y tomarla mas enserio

La conoces mucho?

Lo suficiente, para advertirte que seas mas inteligente, sino la tonta será otra

Desde cuando están compartiendo?

Como?

Escuchaste bien…desde cuando la conoces?

Tu estas bien?!

Si! Dime….desde cuando se conocen?!

No puede ser….

Es gracioso?! Me dejaron como cual basura….sin nada

Primero, la que se lo busco fuiste tu, incluyendo al otro. Y segundo, que tu cabeza retorcida se calme, porque sabes bien desde cuando la conozco. A lo que, reacciona, que caes como una idiota en sus manos

A donde vas?

Muy lejos de ti, loca…..

….tonta…

Ahí estaba yo…sentada en aquel lugar…peleando con el plato que tenia frente a mi…..hambre no tenia y la rabia acumulada…..de ser yo rechazada cada vez que iba a su negocio me consumía….por lo menos que me dejara verle la cara…..

…**..Oficina de Jennifer**

**4:00 PM**

Uff…si que ha sido difícil el día de hoy

Señora disculpe…alguien la busca

Si es Alexandra dile que estoy ocupada. Que pase otro día

No, es una muchacha joven, se llama Katherine

Claro, déjala pasar

Ok…

Que la traería por acá?...

Para que pensarlo mucho, si sabes la respuesta

Tiene que ser ella?

Bueno tienes un punto a favor

Cuéntame….

Acabo de discutir con ella…..

Que bien, así varían un poco la rutina

Sabes cual es la causa

En realidad, no tengo la más mínima idea

Tu jueguito esta funcionando

Y eso que van pocos días

Quien diría que serias mas sínica que ella misma

Le hago un bien para que sea mas humilde y sea ejemplo para la que tenga

Con esto me estas diciendo que no tendrás nada con ella? O ya Marc te conquisto?

Jajaja eso es lo mas gracioso que me han dicho

Responde…..

Marc ya esta advertido…esa misma noche aprovechando su estado, le dije lo que podría o no pasar

Eres cruel…

Cruel seria, seguir jugando con su corazón…..y como hombre inteligente que es, aceptara lo que venga, no sin antes descargarse….

Descargarse? Es que acaso esto es una pelea? Es una relación entre dos seres humanos…..

Si…..pero como parar ha alguien cuando es terco? Desde esa noche, puse distancia entre nosotros…..

No te lo creo?

Pues créelo, porque esta aquí…..

Y escuchando todo lo que dicen…

¿?¡!

Gracias Katherine…por tu amabilidad

Marc…

Tranquila…así me duela, prefiero que sea la mujer honesta que conozco

Disculpa…no quise…..

Lo escuchaste…

Cuando pondrás fin a todos esto?

Le hice la misma pregunta…

Y sabes la respuesta, debe ser ella quien lo entregue todo. No permitiré errores…

Podrías perderla…..

No era para mi si es así

Que mujer…..

Por ello me enamore

No sigas tonto, porque no vas y te distraes un poco con Katherine?

…..

Antes de responderme cualquier cosa alguno de los dos, piensen como dos amigos, no se miren a la primera como si los mandara a comer

Bueno….tu dices Marc?

Mis intenciones son claras

Las mías igual, no mas que una amistad

Excelente, entonces te invito un café….

Que les vaya bien

Alexandra…sabes que te amo

Y yo me siento elogiada por tener tu amor

Chao…..

….

La vida si que es compleja…nosotros los seres humanos siempre sedientos de tener todo aquello que nos torture….nos fascina…por eso pienso a veces que las relaciones son vacías….tengo Fe de que contigo sea diferente…espero no equivocarme

**CAPITULO VII: **HUMILDAD

…**casa de Alexandra**

**9:00 AM**

Que aburridos se han vuelto mis días…sola…Kat ha estado últimamente muy ocupada, todavía sigue molesta conmigo…y….ella no me ha dejado escuchar su voz tan siquiera…..detesto que tenga tanto poder sobre mi…será que…

….Jen….

No pretendes trabajar?

Kat?!...

A quien mas esperabas?

…discúlpame….

Gracias por el recibimiento

Fui yo la del error…..

Ya es pasado, creo que has sufrido lo suficiente

No sabes cuanto…..ya ni puedo acercarme. Debe estar feliz con Marc…..

Amiga…

Una y otra vez voy a su oficina, y me rechaza….a veces me encuentro con el, en la salida…...muy tranquilo….idiota…..debe estar contento con una mujer así…..

Se te salió de las manos

Me confié…..sentía que la tenia en las manos

Error de tu parte

Si…..debí ser mas objetiva, no creer que tenia todas ganadas…..

Y no pelearas por ella?

Crees tenga oportunidad…..esos dos son tan unidos, que no me da chance de estar a solas con ella

Que harías si logras tener unos minutos con ella a solas?

La pregunta es, que no haría?! Antes que nada…..disculparme y empezar de nuevo, sin querer tomar ventaja de su corazón…..llevaría su paso

Si te rechazan?

Por lo menos te tendré a ti…..

Ni sueñes jajajaja

Lo se, sabes te molesto je…..eres mi única amiga y aunque no lo acepte, estas clara de tu valor

Aunque sea sabes decir cosas inteligentes

Quisiera fuera otra quien me lo dijese….

Todo a su tiempo amiga, vengo a invitarte a una reunión en Casa de tu amada

Ella lo sabe?!

Claro, sino no lo hago!

….

A lo que espero actúes tan bien como ahorita, si quieres algo positivo

….positivo

Hasta luego, será a las 8:00 PM

….gracias

…**.casa de Jennifer**

**7:45 PM**

Y cual fue su actitud?

La tienes desarmada…

Quien diría que ustedes se volverían tan amigas?

Sabes que Kat, es una mujer muy madura y sabe escuchar

No empiecen….

Porque no? Marc sabe que tengo la razón, no es así?

Si, me ha sido de gran ayuda

Lo ves?

Gracias a los dos…

Ahora bien, cuento con ustedes en esta?

No estaríamos aquí si así no fuera…

Te quiero Marc, eso no lo olvides. No te puedo entregar ese amor que esperas, pero importante para mi fuiste y eres. Disfrute mucho a tu lado…

No sigas…..

Y como te has sentido aquí sola?

Después de que el tomara la decisión de irse, la responsabilidad del hogar y alquileres quedaron para mi sola, pero no es algo que tampoco me afecte

Jajajaja no me refería a ello amiga

Ah no?

Kat entiéndela…..Jen siempre ha sido una mujer independiente, la soledad no es algo nuevo en su vida

Pobre quien este contigo mujer….

Si son absurdos! Como cualquier mujer, también me pega la soledad! Otra que no lo demuestre!

Debe ser ese carácter que te traes, que no te hace inmutarte jajajajaja

Lo mismo pienso yo! Jajajajajaja

Vengan acá!

Jajajajajajajajaja

**DING DONG**

**8:00 PM**

Ha llegado…..

Una vez mas….gracias ha ambos por este pequeño teatro que haremos

Eres igual a la otra, no se aguantan

Jajajajajaja yo mas que ella, como pueden ver jajajajaja

Voy yo jeje

Desde afuera podía escuchar un ambiente ameno, carcajadas y mas carcajadas se acercaban a mi oído…..eran felices….en cambio yo…que tenia?...

Hola…."el abrir de esa puerta, solo me mostraba aquella figura masculina sonriente de par en par…..que suerte, me decía para mi misma"

Bienvenida!

Con permiso…

Ale llegaste a tiempo, justo pensábamos que cenar

…..me alegro

No la veía por ninguna parte, estaba en su casa y era lo mismo…..me habría ignorado aquí también? Dejándome a mi suerte con el…..

Ya viene si la estas buscando

No te preocupes…..

Y esa cara? Que te ha ocurrido?

Trabajo…

Si que tendrás mucho, porque tienes una cara! Jajajajaja

…..eres muy feliz?

No sabes cuanto te imaginas? Jajajaja

Marc…

Es verdad Katherine! Mírala! Donde esta ese ego que te caracterizaba?!

….

Algo me dice que perdiste la pelea? O es que me equivoco? No era que ganarías?!

Estúpido…

Como no escuche?! Jajajajaja

Espero sepas valorar a la mujer que tienes….

Ja te aseguro que mas de lo que tu pudiste!

…

Habla! O es que ya no eres la gran cosa?!

…..tienes razón

¿?¡!

No se sorprendan…acepto que ganaste por ser mejor que yo…..pero eso no te da derecho a burlarte de los demás…..yo lo aprendí de la peor forma…a lo que no cometas ese error

Wow….

Bueno no están nada mal tus palabras, pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirte. No es cierto amor?

….

Hola Ale, como te ha ido?

…..yo

Ahí estaba frente a mi…..hermosa como ninguna otra…que horrible podía sentirme…..solo queria llorar….verlos abrazados….

Veo que estas muy bien, me alegro. Que haremos entonces? "en sus ojos podía ver su tristeza….eran obvias sus lagrimas retenidas…dolor….si…..pero necesario…los otros solo callaban por mi exceso de sarcasmo….."

…

Marc cariño prepara junto a Kat unos picadillos, sabes donde esta todo

Ok…..

Y tu Jen, ayúdame con la mesa

Bien…..

Así pasarían unos largos minutos, lo único que podía tener de ella, era esa hermosa figura paseándose de un puesto a otro, bailando sonriente, embragándome con su perfume tan divino….me arrepentía de estar allí…..

Terminamos, permíteme traer unas bebidas. Debes estar sedienta, si quieres ve a la terraza

Como quieras…

…**..cocina**

Como va todo por acá?

Sorprendidos con tu crueldad…no ves como esta?

Desde cuando te compadeces de ella Marc?

Es horrible ver una persona sufrir Jen

Si…..lo se, no crean soy de hierro. Me duele mas de lo que piensan….

Que mas estas esperando?

Una ultima demostración de su amor

Y esa será?

Ya verán…..

…**terraza**

…..no pertenezco aquí…..

Porque lloras?

¿?¡!

No te asustes…te estoy preguntando porque lloras?

Yo….no…..¿?

Al escuchar esas palabras, solo pude tocar mi rostro sorprendida de mis propias lagrimas, como podía estar demostrando tal debilidad…..

Eres muy hermosa para estar llorando

Que haces…..

Sus manos acariciaban mi rostro…..suaves como la porcelana….su perfume me intoxicaba…mi corazón palpitaba nervioso….era un sueño….

Quien te hace llorar?

…..déjame

Sssshhhh calma, no soy tu enemiga…quiero no mas ayudar

…pero…que…

Tenerte así en mis brazos, es tan jugoso…no pensé seria tan gratificante….tenerte débil en mis manos…tu cuerpo luchando con lo que desea…..tus ojos no dejan de llorar y tus labios tiemblan por lo desconocido…..eres ese dulce que estaba esperando…..

…ya….por favor….."como una mujer tan hermosa se compadecía de mi….hacia lo posible por calmarme, pero era inevitable…..saber que no la tendría después me hacia llorar mas…"

Quieres que te cuente un secreto?

….

Cierra los ojos…..

Para que….

Confías en mi?

…si

Y ahí estaba esa dulce mujer…..frente a mi, desarmada…a su suerte…..con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por mis palabras…..todo era perfecto, solo bastaban esos labios y ese momento…

A que sabrán…..

….Jen….."que estaba ocurriendo, no entendía…..mis labios eran acariciados suavemente por su dedo…..no veía nada al tener los ojos cerrados…..a lo que llegaba a pensar que todo era parte de una jugada de mi mente…..solo su respiración tan cerca de mi…..me trasladaba a la realidad"

Me encantas….

Que labios mas tiernos…..que sabor tan peculiar…..que lengua tan deliciosa…perdía la noción del tiempo en ese profundo beso…..sus caderas en mis manos, esa montaña sobresaliente, me enloquecían…..esos ligeros gemidos con cada roce de ambos cuerpos….me nublaron, cegándome ante lo que venia….

QUE OCURRE AQUÍ?!

¿?¡!

La persona que menos queria en mi vida, habia llegado y lo peor no se que habría visto…..confundida observaba a Jen muda…..con un rostro igual de perturbado como el mío….

Que le estabas haciendo a mi mujer descarada?!

….Marc

Tu no hables?! Es ella la que tiene que dar explicación?! Te damos confianza y abusas! Te me largas!

…..

Perdida…..si…esa era la palabra que tenia en mi cabeza…..no me digas que todo lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa?...habia llegado a la locura….de obligar a una persona a hacer cosas que no deseaba….

Que esperas?! Vete ya!

…lo siento

Que dijiste?!

Lo siento…no entiendo bien que ocurre…..pero imagino abuse una vez mas de tu confianza. Me arrepiento…..con permiso

Ale….

Les deseo lo mejor a ustedes dos Jen….

…

Quieres te acompañe?

Gracias Kat…..

Sin poder mirar a nadie a los ojos, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, caminaba hasta mi final…..como era tan absurda, en imaginar una vez mas, cosas que nunca existieron….al tener esa manilla en mi mano, dispuesta a salir, sentí como una manos suavemente me alejaron de la puerta, cerrando esta, dejándome atónita…..

¿?¿?

A donde crees que vas?

Jen….

Quien diría que se doblegaría jajajajaja

No seas tan cruel Marc

Se lo merece Kat! Jajajaja

Que ocurre….no entiendo…..

A donde pretendías ir?

Mi casa…

Esta es tu casa mi amor…..

Que sucede aquí….déjense de bromas!

Se va a molestar

Mírame….crees que estoy jugando

¿?¡!

Un beso mas se me era otorgado, sediento de placer, era arrinconada contra la puerta, con desesperación, la lujuria de esa escultura ladrona de mis sentidos, agotaba lo poco sano que quedaba en mi…sin dejar de ver frente a mi a esas dos figuras…..calladas con una leve sonrisa…..

Creo es suficiente chicas…

Disculpen, me deje llevar por el momento…..

Respira, aun queda noche…

No será suficiente…

Oh dios hombre, como pudiste con esta mujer?

Eso mismo me pregunto…

Ustedes tres…

Oh ya reacciono!

Me pueden decir….que esta ocurriendo?

Quédate con nosotros si quieres saberlo todo

…..

Sin decir mas, solo pude tomar esa mano cálida que se me era ofertada, la cual me invitaba a una vida…

**CAPITULO VIII: **FELICIDAD

…**..Casa**

**7:00 AM**

Mi amor….ya es hora de levantarnos

Pero que hora es…

Ya es casi hora de abrir los locales

Pero es fin de semana….

Si no te levantas ahora, sufrirás las consecuencias

No te tengo miedo…..

Ah no? Ya veremos!

¿?¡!

Cosquillas eran lo mas lógico, no es cierto? Pero con mi personalidad no iba esa estrategia….era mas un mañanero…que sabia le encantaba…..el acariciar esa intimidad aun húmeda y despierta de nuestra velada anterior me hacia feliz….solo rozarla era suficiente para despertar gemidos sin control, de un cuerpo aun dormido. El cual se aceleraba, con cada beso, piernas que se debilitaban con mi agarre para unirnos en una sola llegada…

Eres cruel…..

Te gusta

Muy confiada?

Aprendí de la mejor Sra. Alexandra

Vete a bañar!

No me acompañas?

Solo si me suplicas

Oh si?! Pues ya me has molestado!

No no no esperaaaaa

Tus favoritas! Jajajajajaja

Y así paso nuestra mañana, con las temibles cosquillas, brazos protectores y besos cálidos…

…**por otro lado**

**3:00 PM**

Kat a que horas nos vemos con las chicas hoy?

Al anochecer Marc

El tiempo si que ha pasado….

Lo mismo pienso, un año corrió sin darnos tiempo de respirar

Que tienes pensado para este año?

Nada en particular, compartir un poco con la familia y luego estar sola en mi casa

Siempre solitaria…

Mira quien habla, cuando pretendes tener compañía?

He querido intentarlo….pero cualquier detalle las…

No puedes esperar encontrar ha alguien igual

Tu y tus palabras…sabes que ya la supere

Entonces que esperas para hacer una vida?

Talvez que alguien me preste atención

Yo? Jajajajaja

Has demostrado ser todo

Gracias, pero aun te hace falta conquistarme

Por lo menos, ya tienes la idea en la cabeza jajajaja

Punto a tu favor jajajajaja

Final feliz? O como lo quisieran? Parejas perfectas? Quien sabe…..solo es la imaginación y sus vueltas


End file.
